


Quelle vie de chats!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Christmas, Community: lutins_de_noel, M/M, Presents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Drago sont les deux chats de Mamie. Ils mènent un vie paisible et tranquille...ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelle vie de chats!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la communauté Lutin_de_Noël sur LJ  
> Ecrit pour camille_miko
> 
> Kitty!Drago&Kitty!Harry

Il étira ses longues pattes face à la cheminée pour se réchauffer les coussinets et bâilla paresseusement. Il n’avait jamais aimé l’hiver, le froid, la neige. Pourquoi, Azraël, irait-il mettre sa fourrure dehors par un temps aussi épouvantable et se geler les moustaches alors qu’il faisait si bon dans le cœur de la maison?

La vieille femme, que tout le monde se plaisait à nommer Mamie, tricotait un pull rose, confortablement installée auprès du sapin en marmonnant encore un de ces chants insupportables de Noël. Heureusement pour lui, le bruit ne l’avait jamais empêché d’accomplir ses siestes de beauté. 

Il n’avait pas d’affection particulière pour la femme mais elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle lui parlait toujours gentiment et se risquait même parfois, de préférence au moment des repas, à lui caresser la tête et à le gratouiller derrière les oreilles. Sa mauvaise humeur naturelle et son caractère hautain, qu’il maîtrisait à la perfection, la marche gracieuse le museau redressé et la queue en panache élégamment recourbée, lui avait valu le nom de Drago. Celui-là ou un autre, peu lui importait, il ne répondait pas quand on s’adressait à lui.

La tête posée sur ses pattes élégamment croisées, il fixait cette énorme pelote de laine avec laquelle Mamie le narguait depuis pas loin d’une heure. Une véritable torture ! Lui remuer cette douce damnation sous le museau sans le laisser s’en emparer était cruel. Comme il aurait aimé planter ses griffes dedans et y noyer son museau ! Même si le rose ne lui allait définitivement pas au poil.

Il bâilla de nouveau lascivement, décidant d’entreprendre sa cinquième toilette de la journée. Quand il arriva de nouveau à sa patte molestée, il poussa un grognement guttural. Comme il haïssait ce membre qui lui faisait défaut ! Autrefois, il avait été parfait. Un pelage épais et soyeux d’un blanc immaculé, de grands yeux bleus sans la moindre tache, pas la moindre imperfection, une créature parfaite, un chat racé ! 

Mais l’incendie avait tout changé… 

Sa patte brûlée ne s’était jamais vraiment remise et ses longs poils n’avaient plus recouverts cette peau abîmée. Longtemps il avait attendu le retour de ses humains pour prendre soin de lui, jamais il n’étaient revenus. C’est Harry qui l’avait trouvé.

A la seule évocation de ce nom, son poil se hérissa et Mamie se mit à rire. Elle le connaissait trop bien, ça en devenait agaçant.

—Harry est rentré ! A l’heure pour le dîner du Réveillon !

Harry venait en effet de pénétrer dans la pièce, laissant sur son passage la boue qu’il avait accumulée dans les rues enneigées. Sans préambule, et comme à son habitude, il se jeta sur Mamie pour lui faire de longues papouilles amourachées. Ecœurants ! Puis, comme toujours, il se dirigea vers lui pour tenter de le saluer, entreprise qui fut, comme à l’accoutumé, récompensée par un amical soufflet sur le museau et un feulement de rappel à l’ordre.

—Notre Diva ne veut toujours pas jouer, Harry Chéri ! Se moqua Mamie.

Qu’est-ce qu’ils n’avaient pas compris dans le fait qu’on ne le touchait pas aussi impunément, tout comme, que ne comprenaient-ils pas dans le fait qu’il soit un mâle !? Il ne se rappelait encore que trop bien de l’humiliation cuisante subie le jour où Mamie avait voulu en avoir le cœur net !

Harry se contenta de tourner les talons et de venir se placer aux pieds de Mamie sans se jeter sur la pelote de laine qui lui faisait pourtant clairement envie. 

Il avait été surpris les premiers temps par le comportement d’Harry. Celui-ci s’était immédiatement montré très amical à son égard alors qu’il semblait régner en bête noire sur le quartier, personne n’osant lui chercher querelle et encore moins venir tenter d’usurper son territoire.

Il l’observa du coin de l’œil faisant mine de suivre la danse envoûtante de la pelote sur le tapis ancien mais encore confortable. Harry, qui avait hérité du nom du défunt époux de Mamie, était un chat plutôt maigrelet. S’il n’avait été pour l’évidence même que cette insupportable chose ne soit un félin, il aurait pu en douter. Il n’avait rien de gracieux, des pattes noueuses et un poil dont la génétique semblait tout simplement s’être oubliée! Un cauchemar noir embroussaillé ! Noir comme une sorcière… La seule touche colorée était ses yeux, d’un vert profond, de la même émeraude que portait son ancienne humaine. Ces yeux avaient quelque chose de profondément déconcertant, quelque chose que tous les chats du quartier craignaient, quelque chose qu’il n’aimait pas ou qu’il n’aimait que trop. Quand il vit qu’Harry le fixait lui aussi, de son œil, le seul valide qu’il lui restât, l’autre étant zébré d’une vilaine et profonde cicatrice, il tourna la tête pour mieux l’ignorer.

Il s’était assoupi sans même s’en rendre compte. Il se réveilla sur un miaulement pitoyable, qu’il nierait jamais avoir émis, suite à un mauvais rêve. Ce même cauchemar récurrent ; l’incendie. Il aimait la chaleur que lui prodiguait la cheminée mais elle ne lui rappelait que trop l’horreur qu’il avait subie.

Il sentit immédiatement la respiration rapide dans son cou, les battements de cœur réguliers contre son dos, la chaleur lovée tout autour de lui et les pattes emmêlées aux siennes. Même dans son sommeil, Harry le protégeait encore, comme il l’avait fait dans la rue, comme il l’avait fait en menant Mamie à lui alors qu’il était seul et affamé.

Il poussa un long ronronnement de contentement et la langue râpeuse d’Harry vint se perdre derrière son oreille. C’était délicieux, d’était divin ! Mieux encore que le saumon que leur avait servi Mamie ce soir. Elle avait dû se priver pour le leur acheter et il se promit de daigner lui laisser le loisir de lui faire quelques gratouilles tantôt même si pour cela elle désordonnerait son joli poil. Pour le moment, il se contenta de rester immobile, daignant le sommeil pour profiter un peu encore des bons soins prodigués par Harry. Quand il se mit à ronronner de plus belle et bien malgré lui, Harry ronronna en chœur. Et si sa queue, velouté exquis, se mit à danser sous le rythme, son compagnon ne fît aucune remarque déplacée et fâcheuse et se contenta de continuer ses douces attentions.

C’était une nuit parfaite. Une nuit comme toutes les autres chez Mamie.


End file.
